lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Dimensions: Quantum Havoc (TrueArenaOneOneOne)
Year 3 is the third year of LEGO Dimensions, which has five waves and takes place from October 20, 2017 to May 11, 2018. A Switch version will release alongside Wave 10. Franchises Multiplatform * AnthonyM and the World of Sketch * Choose Your Fighter! * Shovel Knight * The GameTime Movie * The LEGO Blazer Movie * Steven Universe * LEGO Nexo Knights Wii U / Nintendo Switch * Metroid Prime Trilogy * Splatoon * ARMS Playstation 3 / Playstation 4 * inFAMOUS * inFAMOUS: Second Son * Crash Bandicoot XBOX 360 / XBOX One * Halo * Banjo-Kazooie * (TBD XBOX Franchise) Packs Wave 10 * AnthonyM and the World of Sketch Story Pack (AnthonyM + Guardian Cycle + Guardian's Sanctum) * AnthonyM and the World of Sketch Team Pack (Strongarm + Mobile Fist, Techo + Techo's Shooter Ship) * AnthonyM and the World of Sketch Fun Pack 1 (Blurri + SS Mixium) * AnthonyM and the World of Sketch Fun Pack 2 (Shadus + Shadow Slicer) * The GameTime Movie Story Pack (GameTime + Road Rusher + Fandom Community Central) * The GameTime Movie Fun Pack (King Phantom + Dark Force Dragon) * inFAMOUS Team Pack (Cole MacGrath + Backup Generator, Evil Cole MacGrath + Ravager Beast) * Metroid Prime Trilogy Team Pack (Samus Aran + Metroid, Zero Suit Samus + Samus's Gunship) * Banjo-Kazooie Team Pack (Banjo and Kazooie + TBA, TBA + TBA) Wave 11 * Choose Your Fighter! Level Pack (Zarrus + Emerald Dragon / Blacksmith Station) * Choose Your Fighter! Team Pack (Cybern + Kebley's Shell, Hekama + Beacon of Hope) * Choose Your Fighter! Fun Pack 1 (Crystallon + Crystalline Mass) * Choose Your Fighter! Fun Pack 2 (Zakonu + Zakonu's Time Machine) * Shovel Knight Level Pack (Shovel Knight + Aerial Anvil / Big Beeto) * Shovel Knight Team Pack (Plague Knight + Cauldron Cannon, Specter Knight + Red Skull) * Shovel Knight Fun Pack (King Knight + Propeller Rat) * The LEGO Blazer Movie Story Pack (Trail Blazer + Blaze Bike + The Trail House) * The LEGO Blazer Movie Team Pack (Pixel Fox + Pixelated Fox, Raven + Giant Raven) * The LEGO Blazer Movie Fun Pack 1 (Searing + Searing's Jet) * The LEGO Blazer Movie Fun Pack 2 (Shade + Shade's Narwhal) * The LEGO Blazer Movie Fun Pack 3 (Lord Blox + Blox Destroyer) * The LEGO Blazer Movie Polybag (Trigger) * inFAMOUS: Second Son Team Pack (Delsin Rowe + Video Angel, Evil Delsin Rowe + Video Demon) * Splatoon Team Pack (Inkling Boy + Ink Turret, Inkling Girl + Octarian UFO) * Halo Team Pack (Master Chief + TBA, TBA + TBA) Wave 12 * Steven Universe Level Pack (Steven Universe + Lion / Greg's Van) * Steven Universe Team Pack (Pearl + Pearlbot, Amethyst + Injector) * Steven Universe Fun Pack 1 (Garnet + Amycopter) * Steven Universe Fun Pack 2 (Peridot + Peribot) * LEGO Nexo Knights Level Pack (Clay + Knight Mech / Rumble Blade) * LEGO Nexo Knights Team Pack (Macy + Thunder Mace, Lance + Mecha Horse) * LEGO Nexo Knights Fun Pack 1 (Aaron + Aero Striker V2) * LEGO Nexo Knights Fun Pack 2 (Axl + Tower Carrier) * Crash Bandicoot Fun Pack (Crash Bandicoot + Crash's Jetpack) * ARMS Fun Pack (Spring Man + Hedlok) * TBA (XBOX Franchise) Fun Pack (TBA + TBA) Wave 13 * AnthonyM and the World of Sketch Holiday Pack * TBA Wave 14 * TBA Characters Wave 10 (10/20/17) Wave 11 (12/15/17) Wave 12 (2/9/18) Wave 13 (4/13/18) Wave 14 (5/11/18) Alternate Characters All characters here (except SlyFoxBandit) have the ability of Character Changing. Category:Years Category:Customs by TrueArenaOneOneOne Category:AnthonyM and the World of Sketch Category:Choose Your Fighter! Category:The GameTime Movie Category:The LEGO Blazer Movie Category:Shovel Knight Category:Steven Universe Category:Nexo Knights Category:InFAMOUS Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Metroid Category:Splatoon Category:ARMS Category:Halo Category:Banjo-Kazooie